NaLu Moments - Moments of Chemical Reactions
by Hanahime.Aiko
Summary: A collection of NaLu Moments, some inspired by my cosplay with a friend, some by drawings/pictures, some by nothing at all. Expect fluff, light angst, humour, but above all, romance. After all, it wouldn't be called NALU MOMENTS without some NALU!
1. Chapter 1

He was feeling...what was the best description for it?

Violently ill.

No matter how many times he swore -never- to get on a train or transportation again, it was something that was vaguely impossible. Happy could fly him for a distance, but the blue Exceed had limits, and to walk and fly to their destinations could take far too long. He knew that his anger and great urge to protect could lend him strength, speed and stamina; like when he rushed to save Lucy as she fell from the Tower, snatched away by Jose, but those were short bursts of energy, like adrenaline. And they wouldn't last, not long enough for a trip to a mission.

And Lucy would never run/swim along with him. She couldn't last, even if she was improving by the day - it came with running along with Natsu and his crazy antics all the time.

So there they were once more, on a train.

That murderous invention.

Natsu felt his stomach lunge with the intention to empty his guts out, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent it from happening, misery being the only thing he felt. Happy, the traitor, rested on the seat opposite him, snacking on a fish as he shook his little blue head at Natsu.

The pinkette turned his head over to the only other person in the carriage compartment, a sickly sight with his green and pale skin.

She sighed, lifting a finger to him, pointing at the man as though she would murder him like the train did, even though it was but a warning. Scooting over to his side, the blonde lightly grabbed the dragon slayer, placing his head onto her lap with yet another sigh.

"Don't you even dare. Those are new shoes." She muttered a deadly warning, aura mimicking that of Erza.

At that point of time, Natsu could not even care and merely moaned in utter desperation, his answer giggled at by the Exceed.

Happy, for all his bonds with Natsu, decided that it was time for him to visit the washroom ( did the Cat even need a washroom for that? ), and despite the clear lie, slipped out, leaving the partners alone.

She stroked his hair absentmindedly, tuning out his groans and moans as she watched the scenery go by in the window. As long as nothing was emptied out of him onto her, she really did not mind.

That is, after she shoved down that awful feeling that came along with watching Natsu suffer. Oh she knew exactly what that feeling meant, and unlike Natsu, she knew exactly how she felt towards the other. Yet Lucy, silly weird Lucy, she would always be in denial.

Natsu was like...fire. No matter how much she lik-loved him, it was impossible for her to hold him to her. It was a one-way road. She could love him with all her heart, but he would never return her feelings. She had heard enough stories of the past, of how Natsu and Lisanna were so close, how Lisanna wanted to get married to Natsu, how adorable Natsu was. It wrenched at her heart, and the Celestial Mage had been found by Loke, curled up in her bed while she wept. The spirit had no understood what or why she was crying, but his comforting hand did nothing to aid her feelings. Slowly, she begun to push away those romantic feelings, trying to see Natsu as nothing more than her partner, a nakama.

How she wished she could hate Mirajane, for even suggesting that Natsu liked her then. It was false hope, and the dashing of that hope had Lucy slapping Natsu, and while she appeared to have gone crazy, it was another weeping session, this time in the bathroom, where tears joined water.

She wished she never noticed those feelings for the clueless and dense dragon slayer, but love had a way of elbowing its way into people's life, and slapping them with the facts that they didn't like to know. Natsu was after all, secretly, the type of guy she liked. Safe for the 'gentlemanly' and 'smart' demeanor she always enjoyed, Natsu had always given her a sense of security, and placed his nakama over anything else. He always caught her.

And now, he had already captured her heart.

A lovelorn sigh escaped her, and the mage squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the flood of emotions she had been placing a dam on for ages.

On her lap, Natsu, despite his motion sickness, glanced up at Lucy with as much worry as he could muster. Speaking was out of the question for him, and he really did not know what to say either. Instead, he curled his arms around her waist without a word, burying his face into the pale exposed skin.

She froze up, breath hitching, eyes snapping wide open as she stared down at the pinkette, heart racing so loudly, she was sure that Happy, fugitively listening outside, could hear it.

"...You smell good, Lucy.."

She kept silent, waiting for him to go on, if he had anything to go on.

"Sing me that song again... It makes me feel better.."

Her heart sank. So it was only because he wanted to feel better. It had nothing to do with her, but more of the magical words that her mother seemed to have weaved from her mind, and music...from the heart. She had sung it first to Natsu many missions ago, and almost confessed then. Or rather, she did, but he was fast asleep by then.

Shaking the memories from her head, Lucy took a deep breath before she begun the starting notes of the song, which was in truth a love song. He didn't know how hard it was for her to sing it to him, knowing full well that he did not return her feelings. But it made him feel better, and so she shall sing.

"And as the light shone d-"

"I love you too, Lucy."

"...What?" Did she...no, she had to be dreaming or imagining it.

"...I said, I love you too."

"...What are you talking about, Natsu? This isn't something to be joking about." She trembled, unsure whether it was with rage, angry that he was joking about such a thing, angry that he would take her feelings for a joke.

"I'm not. I mean it. You said it, didn't you? Back when we were coming home from a mission. You sang this, and you said it."

"...But..but...you were asleep."

"I wasn't."

"What are you saying?"

"That I love you too, weirdo. Don't make me say it again." This time, it was his face that was tinged with pinkness, and he sat up from her lap, scratching at his cheek awkwardly.

With the moment that the two were having, it was only Natsu who had noticed that the train had pulled to a stop, for he could now sit up and look Lucy in the eye, grab her close, and with shyness one would never expect from the dragon slayer, plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

Lucy stared back in bewilderment, confusion racing through her head and mind and heart and every single nerve in her.

He frowned, chewing on his lip nervously. "...Was it...that bad...?"

"...No.."

"...You...don't like me anymore...?"

"No..."

Downcast, he pulled away from Lucy, only to be grabbed by the ends of his scarf. "Love...doesn't go away that easily.."

"..I don't get it, Lucy... All this...this...emotions thing..I don't get it at all."

"...Kiss me. Again. Properly."

What was 'properly'? He might be older than Lucy, whichever way you looked at it, but when it came to this, he was completely clueless!

But for her to ask him to kiss her again...it might that...she still loved him...right?

Exasperated at even himself, the fire mage might have grabbed Lucy a little too roughly, slamming his lips back down on hers, while pushing her back against the shut window. A hand slipped over to the back of her head, holding the blonde in place as he dove into the caverns of her soft lips to explore - having stolen the chance when she gasped at the assertiveness of the male. They fought each other for a few moments, before Lucy submitted to the dominating male, who despite all his inexperience, was not all that bad.

Not that she had any experience.

As they finally parted for air, her cheeks were flushed red, and while his was not too differently coloured, he wore a grin from cheek to cheek. "So is it a yes or a no?"

...Did he really have to ask? After all that?

But she didn't need to answer, for a blue head popped into the compartment, rolling his tongue as he commented.

"They likkkkkkeeee each other~"


	2. Chapter 2

Oops! Been a while since I updated anything, and I have in fact written some short little NaLu moments! So onwards with a short new one, inspired by a drawing my friend did!

* * *

When she had returned to the guild, Mirajane had offered the blonde beauty an apologetic look, glancing at Natsu who had clearly just been on a food rampage. Piles of plates surrounded the dragon slayer and he let out a mighty burp just as Lucy headed to the dining area, rubbing the still flat and extremely attractive stomach of his. How the man could eat so much and not get fat was a wonder, and Lucy could not help but to scowl at him. She had to control her diet to maintain her shape and Natsu, he didn't do a thing.

Of course, Natsu worked out far more than she ever did. Those abs...

But Lucy was hungry and she was glad that she had bought a little bread on second thoughts as she passed the bakery. She couldn't resist the savoury scent of freshly baked bread, and thankfully for that, she would not starve. Sitting herself down by Natsu's side, the ex-heiress began to munch slowly, enjoying the taste and the feeling of filling her poor empty stomach.

By her side, her bottomless-pit partner glanced at Lucy and her bread, his tummy began to rumble and grumble with hunger. How was he not appeased after consuming so much?!

"What?" She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head stubbornly. "Just so you know, I'm not sharing."

Yet even as she spoke, the male's eyes were upon her, not her bread - or she might have dealt a mighty Lucy Kick at him, but at her lips. As such, it came as a surprise as warm wetness brushed against her skin, consuming her lips whole. Startled, Lucy had froze into place, and that itself allowed Natsu to further explore the forbidden, licking up the little crumbs that lined her pink lips.

She wasn't going to eat those after all!

When he was satisfied that not a single crumb was left behind, the dragon slayer leaned back with a grin, one that said something along the lines of "I got what I came for, and more!"

"Why did you do that for?!" She exclaimed, cheeks burning from the deed.

"I was hungry!" Was his mischievous response, with that cheeky grin.

For bread or Lucy~?

Let's not forget that the two...were in the middle of the suddenly quiet guild!


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the slowness in updates. Most times I write out stuff and they are posted here and there...but I'm just terrible when it comes to posting them on apparently OTL

But without further ado, here's NaLu with a tinge of citrus! Just a light one...for now XP

* * *

**Seducing the Clueless**

What….what. What was she wearing? Or rather, what was she not wearing?

He stilled on his perch, watching the familiar blonde figure through the window, somehow glad that no one else took this path into her room. Right by her bed, the window now offered him a view of the Celestial mage, who was standing in the middle of her room, eyeing the full-length mirror that she had erected, eyeing her reflection, eyeing what…..she was wearing.

He chewed thoughtfully on his lips, deciding to wait it out for a while. For some reason, Natsu thought that if he would to barge in now, Lucy would no doubt kick him out with a well-aimed Lucy Kick. While the woman was far lacking in strength in comparison to Erza or the guys, Natsu knew that his partner could sure pack a punch, especially if she was angry.

Technically, she was dressed…right?

But with -that-, it was hard to tell. He tugged his scarf aside to scratch at his neck, feeling an unfamilar heat that he never quite felt before. Not to this extent at least. The faintest of pink dusted both their cheeks, and Natsu forced down saliva he never knew collected, gulping quite a bit as his eyes never left the voluptuous figure not too far from him.

Inside, Lucy hummed softly to herself as she twirled, watching the lacy material flutter. It tickled her pale skin slightly, but her giggles came for another reason. She leaned forth, propping her ample chest up with her hand crossed under them, tilting from side to side as she wondered about her attractiveness. She had always been one who was quite confident in her physical appearance, yet it seemed that a certain someone had never been affected by it.

Dropping her hands, she sighed and backed into her bed, flopping upon it as she squeezed her eyes shut. The only one she cared for attracting, was one who could never be attracted. Natsu, in everyone's opinions, had to be the densest man on earth. He was never bothered whenever she was wrapped only in a towel, and showed no signs of interest in the other gender. Huffing at the thought, she folded her arms and rested them on her slim waist.

Now Natsu had never been one who was openly a pervert, unlike the always stripping Gray, but to mistake him for someone with no interest in the opposite gender was a big mistake. There was a reason why he didn't mind barging into Lucy's room or bathroom, or why he always kept an eye on Lucy. Sure it was to take care of her, but anyone with half a mind and had hormones rushing through them could see how attractive Lucy was. Her bountiful chest was the jealousy of many females, and Natsu had more often than not 'accidentally' bump away males who walked closer to her.

No, Natsu was no idiot when it came to attraction, even if he did not understand it very well.

Yet that skimpy lacy….thing that she wore, it was sending Natsu mixed signals. For one, Lucy did not close or lock the window, and it was his preferred method of entry. Did that mean that he was free to walk in to -that-? He forced the constriction in his throat down with a hard swalow, tanned hands trembling lightly as he pushed aside the curtains. She could not see him, since her eyes were shut, but he could see her, practically -all- of her.

She groaned, and it sent a tremour of something hot through Natsu, and he inched closer to the creamy skin of his partner, breathing coming in ragged pants now. He could see -everything-.

How her chest narrowed to a thin waist, and how it curled into her hips.

Lucy rolled over, wiggling her way into her bed, too lazy to get up and move. Her negilgee slipped up with each move and his breath caught in his throat as forbidden areas were revealed.

A soft creak began everything as Natsu hopped through the window, pinning the blonde down to her bed. She almost screamed, but his hand moved faster, clapping her mouth shut as he hushed her softly. With his free hand, he nudged her windows close and locked them, no doubt to keep others out. The shutting of the curtains came straight after and even as Lucy stared up at Natsu with confused and slightly frightened eyes, she did not squirm. He gave her a once over, before moving his hand away.

"What the hell do you think you're do-"

Her rant was cut short quickly as the dragon slayer brought his lips to hers, the lack of skill and experience causing him to bump their noses into each other's. But he was always a fast learner, and shifted his position so that they no longer bumped, and experimentally flicked his tongue at her full lips. She gasped in surprise, and Natsu, confused by her reaction, pulled away.

Still, he straddled her to the bed, not allowing her to get away if she tried to. Warm hands wandered, moving from the crook of her neck to the swell of her chest. Brows knitted together with concentration, the pinkette dragged a finger through the middle, pausing only when restriction came in the form of her barely there attire. Cheeks dark and heated, Lucy could not find words to speak, and instead gaped up at her partner.

What happened to the man who could not tell attraction even when it slapped him in the face?

He lowered himself so that their lips met once again, shyly tasting his partner as his heart thumped loudly in his ears. He didn't know what to do, but instincts told him to try again, and he awkwardly began the process once more. Luckily for him, though Lucy was in the same boat, she read enough of love stories to know just a slightest smidge of what to do, and she parted her lips for him, nibbling on his lower lip.

The nibble started something within the dragon slayer, and he dived straight into exploring, calloused hands wandering from bottom up this time, and taking the flimsy material with him.

"L-Lucy…" A soft groan escaped him as he shifted, trying to get comfortable within his own skin. There were far too many unfamiliar things going on right now, and the only thing he knew was that he liked it.

She did not trust her voice, and instead responded with a nod.

"I don't want to stop. I don't know what this…this is, but I don't want to stop. Don't make me stop." With those pleading eyes he shot at her, how could Lucy bear to push the man she love off? She did not say a thing, but those honey eyes of hers said it all.

But he rambled on, despite warm hands resting on areas that shouldn't be touched. "I saw you from outside, and I…I just don't know.. I know you don't like it when we enter your room when you're in your towel, but you're wearing something, right? This is counted as something, right? I mean, it's cloth of some sort over your skin.. I just, i just can't stop myself.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. Don't be mad at me, I'm sorry."

Faced with an apologetic partner, she could not help but to interject, stopping him in mid-apology. "…Natsu… It's….it's alright.. You don't have to apologize…"

"…Why?" He demanded of a sudden, assertiveness returning to him as he placed some of his body weight upon the woman under him. "Why are you dressed like this?"

She had an answer for that, an excuse. But to her chargin, the Celestial mage only flushed a deep red, much like the scarlet of Erza's hair, and she could only stutter instead of the indignant response she had prepared. "I…I…I….."

"…You knew I was coming, didn't you?"

Fuck. He figured it all out, didn't he?

The blonde only nodded, abashed, not due to her state of undress, but how she had no way of running away from this.

"Lucy, you weirdo. When you wake up tomorrow, remember that you invited this. I'm going to take my time, and you'll teach me everything there is to know."

"About what?" She managed to squeak out, suddenly aware that the man above her was already tossing his top aside.

"About you, of course. You can't expect to dress like that, and have me sit there doing nothing." He welcomed the heat that took him, pumping from within as he gazed upon his partner's sensual body. "I want to know all about you."

"…Natsu…we can't…. This…this isn't right.."

He scowled, gripping her wrist tightly and bringing it to his chest, slapping it right about his heart. "Don't tell me that this isn't right when you did this to me. Damnit, Lucy! You can't lead a man on and just chicken out!"

"W-what?"

"I'm not stupid, Luce." He paused, pink dusting his cheeks for a brief moment. "I talked to Mira."

"…About…?"

"How funny I feel."

"..Oh.."

"It's you, Luce. It's you. You make me feel funny. And I like it. It's like fire food, but…hotter. I…I just want more and more all the damn time! You have no idea how hard it is to just…..argh! I don't even know what to say!"

"…Do…do you like me, Natsu…?"

"Of course I do!"

"…Not as a nakama.."

"Then what?"

"You know…..-more-.."

"More?"

"….Do you….want to kiss me?"

"Didn't I just?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"It's…not the same.. Lust…and love."

"I don't understand it, Luce! I don't get it! I only know that I want you!"

"…For now.." She hiccupped, tears welling up in her eyes as the woman began to regret every single thing she had done. Buying the negligee, wearing it knowing that Natsu was going to come around anytime… She hadn't thought that seducing him was even possible, only that she had to try. But what came after, she had never prepared for.

"Forever."

"….W-what?"

"Stop it, Luce. You're beautiful as you are. You don't need this…this…thing to make yourself prettier."

"…It's a negligee…and it's not to make me look prettier.."

"Whatever. I prefer you out of it anyway."

"Natsu!"

"What?! I thought we were being honest!"

"Stop taking off your clothes!"

"I told you, Luce. I can't stop. Don't make me stop. It hurts, Lucy.. Don't make me stop.."

"I love you, you stupid idiot! I don't want to do it just because you're horny! You don't even like me!"

"Don't lie to yourself about that. You can pretend that you don't like me, but you can't deny that I….I care for you, damnit! I don't fucking understand love, but I just don't want you to ever leave me!"

"…Natsu…"

"I told you, didn't I? I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. So… Don't leave me, Luce…" Whimpering, he dropped his head upon her chest, hiding tears that were beginning to form, for reasons unknown.

Lucy bit her lips, unsure of what to do, though she had somewhat guessed what Natsu meant. Stiffly, she reached her arms around to hug him, ignoring his warm breath against her exposed skin. "Natsu…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Luce.. I should just go.."

"No! I mean, don't… Just…stay….."

"…You want me to stay…?"

"…You said that I can't just leave you hanging, can I?"

"…But…Lucy…"

"Natsu…. I… I love you, even though you're not exactly Prince Charming.. If I had to pick someone to lose….it to… It has to be you."

"Lose…it?"

"…Don't ask, Natsu. Didn't you say not to stop you?"

"…Can I take that off you?"

"Yes."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED UH, WHEN I CAN WRITE SMUT.


End file.
